Without Him
by theDino
Summary: Hermione goes on without Draco. (really bad summery) one shot. RRr


"Mommy!" cried a little boy of six. A brown-haired woman looked down warily at the youngster. "Yes, Adrian?" asked Hermione, a twenty-two year old mother. "Let's play a game!" shouted Adrian.

_"Let's play a game!" shouted Hermione as she ran in the masses of fluffy snow, "Whoever can hit the other with the most snowballs wins!" "Alright!" yelled an excited boy of seventeen with a cute and enthusiastic countenance. Hermione stared at his handsomely sculptured face for a minute. "Boo!" screamed the boy. "Ahh!" Hermione yelled. "You're so pathetic Hermione," guffawed Draco. "Argh, I'll get you!" she replied while hurriedly packing a small ball of snow and throwing it at Draco. The ball flew apart as it soared through the air, dropping only a few snowflakes upon Draco. Giggling madly, Hermione ran around trying to escape from a mischievous boy with a readily packed snowball._

"Mommy?" questioned Adrian, "Can we play, please?" Hermione started from the sudden intrusion to her memories. "Of course we can," said Hermione as she took the ball from the cheerful little boy. "Yay!" shouted Adrian, "toss it to me, Mommy!" Hermione tossed it to her son absentmindedly. The raven-haired boy threw the ball back to her. Hermione caught it with ease.

_"Hermione, guess what!" Draco hollered gleefully. "What?" Hermione asked nervously, not knowing what could make her friend so happy. "I got the job! I'm going to America!" he shouted in joy. "What?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears, "Really?" "Congratulations!" the fifteen-year old shouted. Suddenly she sobered. His being accepted meant that he was going to leave her but not wanting to spoil her friend's bliss she kept it to herself. In his elation, Draco didn't notice the change in his friend as he jumped about, waving his acceptance paper around. _

Adrian grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her toward a store window. "Wow, Mommy, look at that!" Adrian said in awe as he gazed at the giant cotton candy machine.

_"Oh, wow, Draco look at that!" shouted Hermione, "Man, I want one!" "Haha," laughed Draco as he asked the cashier how much the giant cotton candy machine costs. "Fifty galleons, sir," the cashier replied. "Alright, I'll take it," answered Draco. "What?" Hermione asked incredulously, "I was kidding!" "Be careful of what you wish for!" giggled Draco. _

Hermione smiled as she remembered the occasion. "Let's go, Adrian," she commanded while pulling Adrian's hand. They headed home to a small, plain cottage. Hermione gave Adrian some warm milk to help him sleep and headed to her unadorned room. The tired woman sat on her bed staring at an unopened, white box that lay on the floor. "Should I open it?" she asked herself, "No, I can't"

_Jealously, Hermione sat on the porch watching Draco and his girlfriend, Linda, make out in his car. The angry girl stomped off the porch and flopped down on the green lawn, startling the content pair. The intruder stared up at the sky, thinking horrible things about her friend. The couple argued as Draco got out of his car to find out what had made Hermione grumpy. Draco hurried over to her, leaving Linda bawling. "What's wrong, Hermione?" asked a concerned Draco. Hermione didn't answer, she, herself, was still trying to figure out why she was upset. Instead she asked Draco why Linda was crying. "We broke up, she didn't want me to see you again," Draco explained. "You couldn't stand to be away from me, you'll die without me," the boy joked._

"Yes," thought Hermione, "I will die without you." Adrian bounced into his mother's room, jumping on the bed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Hermione. "I couldn't sleep," explained Adrian, "I missed you, Mommy." He tucked himself under the blanket as she hesitantly rubbed his back; Adrian quickly fell asleep.

"_Draco, stop fooling around," Hermione reprimanded as she picked out an outfit for her 16th birthday. The playful boy halted his juggling of her makeup and listened intently to Hermione's lecture, but he soon returned to juggling. That night they both became drunk. When they returned to Hermione's room, their lips met, melting together. That night clothing was shed and they both lost their innocence. That night Draco told her he loved her, but she hadn't responded. _

Hermione and Adrian were departing the supermarket when suddenly, a car backfired. The noise, resembling a gunshot, rang throughout Hermione's mind. The frightened mother hauled Adrian away from the commotion as memories ran through her head. They were taking a walk, a simple, innocent thing to do. Who knew what a horrifying turn it was going to take.

_Bang! Draco fell to the ground as the criminal took off, murdering all who were in his path. It didn't matter to him that the person he shot was an innocent bystander. "Nooooo!" she shouted, "Draco!" "You can't die now!" "You have things to live for!" "Come on! America! Remember?" You wanted it so badly! "Live, please! For me! Draco!" "I love you!" But it was too late. He was gone. She couldn't tell him again. There would be no other chance. She sobbed his name as she fell to her knees. "Draco, Draco, I love you, come back to me, Draco." _

Hermione wept for the man she lost. "Mommy?" asked Adrian "Are you okay?" Hermione stared at the child she called hers, no, he wasn't just hers, he was both Hermione's and Draco's. She must take care of him for the both of them. "I'm sorry, Adrian, I love you, sweetie," cried Hermione, "I really do." She embraced her child and started telling him of his wonderful father, one he would only know of from others. That night they opened the white box that had stood untouched on Hermione's bedroom floor. Draco's presence filled the room and Hermione wept for the man she loved as Adrian wept for the father he never had and would never have. Draco was a man of hopes and dreams. Hermione swore to love him and only him, forever, till the day she died.


End file.
